


Как должно было закончиться это предложение?

by Alayerisse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayerisse/pseuds/Alayerisse
Summary: И вот вы стоите на пляже, рука в руке - перед вами вся жизнь. "И жили они долго и счастливо", - наконец-то, верно? Верно ли?





	Как должно было закончиться это предложение?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Was That Sentence Going To End?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576395) by [TheSigyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSigyn/pseuds/TheSigyn). 



> As I'm moving some works over there, posting translations too :)

Этот пляж — точка, где истончаются стены между мирами. Ее было так сложно найти. И вот я здесь, стою по неверную от пустоты сторону. Это ли ощущала и ты, Роза Тайлер, когда я сжигал звезду, чтобы попрощаться? Ощущала ли ты такую же пустоту, как я сейчас — глядя на дематериализующуюся ТАРДИС, в которой осталась Донна и мое второе сердце?

Как будто будущего больше нет. 

Без сомнений, он думает, что худшее досталось ему. Потому что было время, когда я с радостью вырезал бы одно из сердец лишь для того, чтобы оказаться здесь, на этом пляже, вместе с тобой. Без сомнений, он думает, что это красиво. Его дар тебе. И его дар мне — та жизнь, которой он всегда хотел. 

Вот только…

Это все случается сейчас не с ним. Со мной. И если бы на моем месте был он, он знал бы правду. Желание этой жизни было лишь абстрактным. Мне было доступно все. В минуты покоя я не обязан был мчаться обратно к ТАРДИС. Я никогда не предлагал тебе вернуться на Землю, снять квартирку, найти работу, стать твоим любовником. Я мог бы, разумеется. Кто бы мог с этим поспорить. 

Кроме меня самого. 

Твоя рука — теплая. И ты плачешь… Оттого что я — не он. Ты поцеловала меня. Ты коснулась моего единственного сердца. Ты заставила меня сказать то, что Повелитель времени не может сказать — выдавить из себя слово, которое само по себе ничего не значит. Но теперь я — человек. А значит, и человеческое слово — мое. «Люблю». 

Оно обесценило само чувство. Ты больше не цельная — Роза Тайлер, и все, что это вмещало. Ты просто… слово. 

Теперь у меня есть ты. Перед нами — целая жизнь. Но все, о чем я могу думать: в конечном итоге он должен был удержать и тебя. Вот почему он спросил, нужно ли говорить это. 

Потому что на самом деле — не нужно. Не нужно было раньше. Но теперь я — человек, и теперь это нужно. 

Мне нужно подумать. У меня не было для этого времени. Этот мозг, эти мысли — такие спутанные. Медленные. Не дай мне сойти с ума. 

Думать. Я уже был человеком раньше. Я оставил от самого себя лишь крошечную частичку. Джон Смит любил Джоан Редфорд. Это слово что-то значило для него. 

Я люблю тебя. 

Думаю, я ненавижу эти слова. 

Человек. Я — человек. Я восхищался людьми. Я хотел БЫТЬ человеком. Но теперь все это кажется неправильным. Теперь моя память зафиксирована. Потоки времени — как волны на этом пляже, но я больше не буду знать, что должно было случиться. Если история изменится, я не найду новой временной линии в собственной памяти. Потому что я больше не Повелитель времени. Я не чувствую, как сквозь меня дуют ветра времени. Я не буду ощущать телепатических отпечатков вокруг меня. Я не чувствую, как тонки стены Вселенной на этом пляже — и я знаю, что должен бы. Мои воспоминания в порядке — разве только немного спутаны. Мой разум достаточно силен, чтобы сохранить их. Но все, чем я был одарен, пропало вместе со вторым сердцем. Может быть, это все досталось Донне — я не знаю. 

О, я буду скучать по Донне. Может быть, даже больше, чем скучал по… 

Но ты плачешь. Где ты, дай мне найти тебя. Найти хотя бы твое тело под этой синей курткой, и пусть соленый ветер бьется о нашу кожу. 

Твое сердце бьется, подхватывая ритм моего — поначалу не попадая. Но затем, чем дольше мы стоим так рядом, тем лучше они… сливаются. Два сердца. 

Мне впервые кажется, что я обрел целостность. 

Может быть, я смогу пройти через это. Это не то, чего я хотел. Но ты уже спасла меня однажды. Твоя самоуверенность и твоя чистота, твой оптимизм. Они вытащили меня из темноты. Если я позволю тебе, ты сделаешь это еще раз? Твой взгляд, сфокусированный на тебе самой, — он сделал меня таким, каким ты видела: героическим, сильным, сражающимся на стороне добра. Ты была слепа и не видела убийцу, социопата, разрушителя миров. Ты просто вырезала это из общей картины. И я позволил тебе, потому что тоже не хотел видеть. Ты можешь увидеть меня счастливым? Вырезать из общей картины все то, чего я лишился? Я смогу снова стать тем, кем ты хочешь меня видеть?

О, ты нужна мне — сейчас. Я снова в западне, я снова потерян и изгнан. Приговорен к единственной жизни на Земле без ТАРДИС, без малейшего шанса сбежать. Мой разум разорван в клочья. Тюрьма размером с планету. Раньше у меня был ЮНИТ. Теперь у меня будет Торчвуд. Теперь у меня будешь ты. Держи меня крепко, иначе я буду в ужасе кричать, понимая, во что превращусь. 

И я ничего этого не могу сказать тебе. Эти потери, этот ужас, эти страдания — они должны остаться для тебя тайной. Потому что я уже вижу, как ты любишь это тело. Эту жизнь, которая ждет тебя. Этот тюремный приговор. Тебе жаль его, но что касается тебя самой — у тебя теперь есть все, чего ты когда-то хотела. И что касается тебя самой, тебя всегда, в конечном итоге, интересовала только ты сама. Ты — прекрасный центр своей Вселенной. Я думал, что любил тебя за это. Тогда я не мог этого сказать. И теперь я не могу сказать того, что хочу. Есть только одно слово, которое я не мог сказать раньше. Теперь слова будут душить меня до конца моей жизни. 

Роза Тайлер… 

Как должно было закончиться это предложение?


End file.
